


your new favourite tune (be your black cloud by june)

by tinydragon (tiny_dragon)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_dragon/pseuds/tinydragon
Summary: A mortal AU in which Will runs for student council president, Nico pines, and there is an over-abundance of memes.





	

After listening to Mr D. rant for the better part of half an hour about ‘pointless traditions distracting from the purpose of academia’, Nico doesn’t feel much more educated on the evils of Halloween trick-or-treating, but he has realised that Will is probably going to talk about nothing but being the student council representative for senior year until either he gets it or he dies, so. There’s that.

::

“I’d be a great student council representative,” Will says. “Right, Nico?”

“Mm, yep, sure,” Nico says. Honestly, he’s not paying much attention to Will right now - namely because he’s busy destroying him at Mario party, and this mini game will be his, but also because he’s heard the same thing three or four times today.

“Wouldn’t I? I mean, I feel like I’m approachable. I have that kind of face. Tourists always ask me for directions.”

“Yeah, you’re alright,” Nico says. He lets out a groan as the game finishes and tries to give Will a quick scowl for distracting him, not that his best friend notices. Second place. Fucking Birdo had to come first. “Except from when you wear that fake doctor’s jacket, then you just look like a creep.”

“I do not,” Will says. “Do I?”

“A bit. Lose the pretend stethoscope, too.”

“Maybe not one for the promotional poster, then.”

“Promotional - you know what, Will, fuck off.”

::

Nico’s not entirely sure when he realised he wanted to kiss his best friend, but they’ve been friends and platonic life partners and a two-man squad since elementary school, so Nico reckons it probably falls around the time when Will stopped wanting to be the Doctor and started wanting to be an astronaut.

::

Nico can say no to Will. Sometimes. When he says something like, “let’s get matching tattoos. On our faces.” Or when he tries to convince Nico to select Birdo as his character to play in Mario party.

Not the little things though - Nico’s weak for that. He’s Will’s bitch to the max, but in exchange, Will does let him copy his maths homework most of the time.

And so on his Thursday lunch break, Nico finds himself in the school library printing out pictures of the fist pump baby meme with ‘vote Will, vote success’. It’s courtesy of memegenerator.net, and probably the biggest insult to Nico’s dignity thus far.

When Piper finds him in the hall half-way through registration with an armful of promotional meme posters, some of which are spilling onto the floor and others that have (semi) successfully been stuck against the school walls, she tells him, “you’re so whipped.”

Nico denies it, but he maybe agrees. Secretly.

::

“I’m thinking of puns. Animal ones, maybe. Like, “stop horsing around and vote for Will,” with a picture of a horse,” Will says.

Nico wants to kiss him, but he also wants to walk in the other direction of the hall and pretend he has no idea who this lunatic with the pretty eyes and the promotional posters and the school bag with Disney’s Stitch sewn into the side.

The latter is the easiest option, so he does exactly that. He’s half joking.

::

A sophomore girl eyes Nico suspiciously as he carries another armful of posters down the hall, to stick over everybody’s lockers, just in case they missed the abundance of memes that are appearing over their school in the name of Will.

Nico honestly wonders why half of their classmates don’t hate them, but after four years he supposes they have to start finding their friendship and lowkey dorkiness at least a little endearing.

“I hope you’re being ironic,” she snorts. “Memes are so 2010.”

Nico just blinks. “Vote Will?” he offers.

::

“You’re a good friend,” Will says. “For putting up with me. And all my like, new obsessions and goals and things I want to do. Like, you printed out three hundred copies of a meme for me, and I think that’s true friendship.”

“I also think I broke the librarian’s printer, but don’t tell anyone that,” Nico tells him.

“Why do you do it?” Will asks.

“Because you’re my best friend.”

“Percy and Grover are best friends, but I don’t see Grover printing out multitudes of memes to like, vandalise the entire school.”

Nico just looks at Will and blinks. “You’re incredibly dense.”

::

The Vote Will campaign ends up with Coach Hedge threatening to give Nico a detention if the boys locker rooms gets ambushed by one more poster.

Nico sticks one in the showers anyway. Just because.

It’s worth it.

::

Will does get on the student council, as it happens. Nico’s not sure what their classmates admire most: the dedication, the ambition, or whether the school just rigged it so that so many sheets of paper didn’t end up going to waste.

Will misses the announcement though, because he’s too busy skipping assembly to accost his best friend behind the school’s bike sheds and kiss him senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not american so apologies for any inaccuracies - find me on tumblr at willsolaced


End file.
